


tell me where it hurts

by binarylarry



Series: binarylarry's kinktober bops 20gayteen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylarry/pseuds/binarylarry
Summary: oikawa's in pain, suga kisses it better





	tell me where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> in case u didn't read the tags, it's p depressed in the beginning before the beej, so be kind to yrself and don't stick around if this content won't be kind to u

This wasn’t like him.

How could anyone imagine the great Oikawa Tooru, defeated, drained, depressed. Lying on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Drowning in the feeling of his useless body. In incredible pain. A let down to himself, but more importantly, to his team.

He worked hard, played harder – why was that a bad thing? He wasn’t some prodigy. He had to put effort into being perfect. Often, he came home late with forearms shadowed red with the silhouette of impact, peeling out of sweaty clothes and showering, his skin stinging from bruises of forgotten origins.

On the court is where he felt alive. Anything to touch the ball for another instant. He wanted to hear the squeak of his sneakers on a gymnasium floor, but he could barely walk and that killed him.

He belonged on the court. With his team. Not bedridden. Not broken.

His knee killed him.

He hated his body for giving out when he had not given up. Yet how could he when he was the one who broke it, after all it had done to keep him alive?

Tears leaked from his eyes, pooled on the pillow. Another let down.

*

“Hey, baby,” Suga said softly. Oikawa blinked blearily back into existence as Suga opened the window to let the dying sun peak through. Oikawa closed his eyes again in the brightness. He hurt all over – what was sunlight supposed to do? “How do you feel?”

“Pretty shit,” Oikawa said. Suga set his satchel on the floor and loosed his tie. “Is a strip tease supposed to make me feel better?”

“Maybe, baby,” Suga said, crossing his arms over the hem of his sweater and pulling it up and over his head in what was meant to be a sexy, smooth move, but really ended with Suga stuck. When he managed to take it off, his cheeks were flushed, but his hair was somehow still perfect.

“Very hot, Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa said.

“Shut up and scooch over.”

Suga took off his pants and then slid under the covers. The mattress dipped under his weight, smushing Oikawa closer. Not that he minded. If he was going to be in pain regardless, he might as well do it with his half-undressed boyfriend.

Suga nestled into his neck carefully, kissed his cheek. Oikawa, overwhelmed with this softness, closed his eyes to catch the flood.

“Sorry, does it hurt?”

“Not any more than usual.”

“I take it you don’t need me to kiss it better?”

“Sugawara, I am in so much pain and require immediate kisses.”

“Tell me where it hurts.” Suga kissed his cheek again, then his cheekbone, his nose, his chin.

“Oh, getting closer,” Oikawa said when Suga kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Right, yes. Stick out your tongue,” Suga said, propped up on his elbow. 

“Ahhh.”

Suga stuck his tongue down Oikawa’s open mouth, sloppy and silly, Oikawa laughing too much to be kissed.

“Stop it,” Oikawa said.

“Sorry, is here better?” Suga said, smooching his jaw and down his neck, pausing to pepper his collarbone.

“A little lower.”

Suga’s head slipped under the blanket. He shifted his weight slowly, shimmying down the bed. He was on Oikawa’s good side, but he still took care not to jostle his bad knee.

“Here?” Suga said, kissing his stomach.

“Lower.”

“Here?” Suga said, pulling his pants down a smidge and kissing his exposed skin.

“Suga,” Oikawa said and Suga raised the blanket to look at him. “Suck me off.”

Suga gave him a hickey on the top his thigh.

“Here?”

“Baby,” Oikawa said, placing a hand firmly on Suga’s head and pushing gently.

“Oh,” Suga said, pulling down Oikawa’s pants, “here.”

“Yes,” Oikawa sighed as Suga sucked the tip of his dick, pulling off with a satisfying pop.

Oikawa was half hard and Suga helped him by gripping the shaft of his dick, flicking his head with his wet tongue. Licking the underside of his length, liking the taste. The heat of the sheets flushed Suga’s face as he took Oikawa into his mouth, feeling fullness in his throat, in and out.

“Ahh,” Oikawa breathed, not bothering to subdue the sounds his mouth wanted to make.

He lay content, temporarily unconscious of pain in the presence of pleasure. He closed his eyes, although he still imagined the ceiling on his lids. His body was heavy on the bed, his dick hard in Suga’s mouth. He heard his heart beat in his ears and the slurping sounds of frictions, felt the wet warmth of Suga’s throat, thrust in and out.

Suga worked himself into a rhythm, ignoring the soreness in his body because he could go another minute, another five minutes. He knew Oikawa was close, could feel it in his stiffness, could hear it in Oikawa’s moans.

“Ahh, uhn, nghhh, ahhhh.”

It was when Oikawa went silent that he spilled into Suga’s throat, eyes crossing as he came, mouth open in orgasm. Oikawa overstimulated, an open nerve. Suga still sucking. Oikawa bucking his hips, fucking Suga’s lips as they parted, splattered with cum. Suga jerked him off with his hand and Oikawa forgot how to hurt, he forgot his goddamn name. He came dry; Suga licked his lips.

Exhaustion settled in sleepy. Oikawa couldn’t open his eyes. Suga cleaned him up, kissed his forehead. Set a straw on his lips and told him to sip. Oikawa did and dropped off into sleep, dazed and dreamy. A pleasant warmth surged under his skin as his dick softened, painless.

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober fic #2 electric buga-holy fuck i'm actually writing 
> 
> comment & tell me if i am alone in bjs suddenly being super hot or not


End file.
